


Brown Eyed Boy

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty?, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Dancing, Drinking, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Galway Girl but Jimon, Inspired by Music, M/M, last night - Freeform, like a lot of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Ed Sheeran's Galway Girl but Jimon.





	1. Met HIm At The Side Of A Bar

He was cute.

That was Jace’s thought as he noticed the guy leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, smoke escaping his lips as he exhaled. He was lean, with some muscles but nothing like Jace’s. He had on a long-sleeved Henley and black jeans with black timberland boots. His hair was brown and messy and he had a pair of wire-rimmed glasses pushed into his hair.

“Take a picture.” Jace jerked slightly as the guy spoke, amusement in his voice. “It last longer.”

He had opened his eyes and was looking right at Jace. His eyes were brown, like dark brown chocolate. Jace didn’t normally think of the color brown as interesting, but for some reason, the brown of the guy’s eyes were…pretty.

“Nah…” Jace said moving closer to the guy. “I kinda like the view.”

He laughed and Jace decided he didn’t hate it. He might go as far to say that he liked the sound of his laugh.

_It figures._ Jace thought sourly. _I finally meet a guy I want to spend time with and I’m leaving tomorrow._

“Hey.” Jace blinked. “I thought you said you liked the view.”

“I did…I do.” Jace said.

“Well, you looked upset back then.” The guy pushed his glasses back on his face. “I’m Simon.”

“Jace.” Jace grinned. Simon blinked, looking like he had been hit over the head.

“Are you going in?” Simon asked. Jace nodded. Alec said they’d be here.

“My friends are in there.” Jace said. “It’s my last night and this is like a going away thing.”

“Last night?” Simon straightened his clothes. “I guess we better make it awesome then.”

“Oh?” Jace arches an eyebrow. “How are you gonna do that?”

Simon laughed again. “Trust me.”

***

“There you are!” Jace looks up as Magnus pushes his way to his side. “Alec said you were feeling…who’s this?”

Simon looked at Magnus and looked at Jace. “Is this…?”

Jace knew what the brown eyes boy was about to ask and he snorted. “God, no! This is Alec, my…brother’s boyfriend Magnus. Magnus, this is Simon, my new best friend.”

“Aww.” Simon smiled toothily and Magnus gave a knowing smirk which Jace chose to ignore.

“You could only be so lucky.” Magnus muttered. Jace slapped his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, causing the smaller man to stumble slightly. Magnus scowled and stepped away from him.

Simon held out his hand. “Hi, Magnus. Nice to meet you, I think.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Magnus said. Jace noticed him giving Simon the once over and rolled his eyes. Ever since he’d come out to his friends, Magnus had this annoying habit of ‘checking out’ guys he hung around with.

“Magnus, stop it.” Jace hissed. “I think that waitress is flirting with Alec.”

Magnus looked up and searched for the waitress with a death wish. “See you around, Solomon. Jace…”

“You’re mean.” Simon said, chuckling. “And why did he call me Solomon?”

“You’ll get used to it.” Jace said, waving a dismissive hand. “He didn’t get my name right for months after we met. The day he called me by my real name, I thought he was talking to someone else.”

Simon laughed aloud and Jace thought he wouldn’t mind hearing that laugh for the rest of his life.

_Dude, you’re leaving for good tomorrow._

He shook his head to erase that thought. “Are you here with anyone? Do you wanna join my friends and I? I should warn you, they are crazy.”

“What a coincidence.” Simon grinned. “My friends are batshit crazy too.”

Jace had never smiled so hard that his cheeks hurt with anyone that wasn’t family. Barely an hour in Simon’s company and he was grinning like a loon.

“Actually, I’m on in ten minutes.” Simon said, pointing a thumb at the stage where some people were setting up. “But after…? I can make your last night one you’d never forget.”

Jace barely suppressed the shiver that went through him at those words. “OK.” And his voice _did not_ sound breathy.

Nope.

He nodded. “I’ll be over there then.” Jace said and watched as Simon walked towards the stage and talk to a slim dark-skinned girl.

“So what’s his name?” Alec asked, when Jace joined him and Magnus.

“Didn’t Bane tell you?” Jace asked, adjusting his seat so that it faced the stage and he had an unobstructed view of Simon.

“Magnus said his name was Shirley.” Alec said and Jace glared at the unapologetic Asian.

“It’s Simon.” Jace said.

“And…?” Alec asked when Jace said nothing else.

“Nothing.” Jace said. “He’s going on stage in a few minutes.”

“And…?”

“No.” Jace said. Knowing where this was going. After his break up with Mel a few months ago, Alec had been trying to set him up with anyone he showed the tiniest bit of interest in. “I’m leaving in a less than 24 hours. It’s not worth it.”

Alec tried to say something but stopped when Magnus whispered in his ear. “Fine.” He muttered.

Jace turned to look at Simon. The brunet was saying something to the people on stage with him. The dark-haired girl was looking right at him and Jace fought the urge to look away.

She smiled suddenly and winked.

Jace felt like he had passed some sort of test.

He watched as Simon picked up a guitar and placed the strap over his head. He adjusted the headset, placing the mouth piece closer to his lips. “Hey guys…”

Jace found himself smiling. Simon looks really adorable up there and he was all his.

Hold up.

When did Simon become his?

He barely knew anything about Simon except his name and that he could obviously play the guitar. He didn’t even know his last name, for fuck sake.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Simon was saying. “But we’re here and you know the drill.”

It seemed like he was a regular here because there were some remarks thrown at him and Simon laughed. “Fuck you, Spencer.”

Simon gave a signal to the guy behind the large keyboard and a slow tune filled the bar and Simon waited a few beats then…

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_   
_I hear you call my name_   
_And it feels like home_

His voice was strong, like he had been training it. Maybe he was one of those guys with great voices no matter what they did.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_   
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_   
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_   
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_   
_I have no choice, I hear your voice_   
_Feels like flying_   
_I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling_   
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_   
_Heaven help me_

Jace caught Simon’s eye and the brunet winked at him; which made him blush. He felt a warm feeling at the back of his neck which spread to the tips of his fingers before enveloping is entire body. He fought the urge to flex his fingers as the familiar feeling of goose-bumps on his arms and neck.

It was just a song.

But damn, he could sing.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_   
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_   
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_   
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_Like a child you whisper softly to me_   
_You're in control just like a child_   
_Now I'm dancing_   
_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning_   
_You're here with me, it's like a dream_   
_Let the choir sing_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_   
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_   
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_   
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_   
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_   
_In the midnight hour I can feel a power_   
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

Jace had always thought he was the level headed sort. He was never the kind of person who was swept away by feelings or whimsy. But as he sat watching Simon sing, he was sure he felt something. He loved his voice.

Like he was in love with Simon’s voice.

The bar exploded in applause and Simon gave an exaggerated bow. Alec had one hand over his mouth and Magnus looked like he was hit by a bus. Without the blood and gore of course.

“Wow.”

“Why haven’t I been here before?” Magnus asked. “He’s great. Better than great. He sounds like-like an angel.”

“Down boy.” Jace said, rolling his eyes at Magnus dramatics.

“Your boyfriend is epic, bro.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Jace snapped. “Stop it.”

Magnus smirked and stuck out his tongue.

“Alec…” Jace whined.

“Magnus stop it.” Alec said with the weary voice of a tired parent. “Jace, play nice.”

“Hi. Again.” Jace heard Simon’s voice and looked up to see the brunet grinning down at him. He grinned back, his cheeks pink. He kicked out a seat.

Alec cleared his throat discreetly but Jace ignored him, waiting for Simon to sit down. When his brother made an exaggerated sound, he rolled his eyes. “Alec, Simon. Simon, Alec.”

Simon chuckled and turned to look at Alec. “You look familiar.” He said, staring at Alec curiously. Jace felt his smile slip and he was pretty sure he heard Magnus growl in warning.

“Izzy!” Simon said, laughing. “You look like her. Or she looks like you. Izzy Lightwood. Do you know her?”

Magnus chuckled. Jace didn’t want to explore the reason why he felt relieved at that.

“That’s my sister.” Alec said, grinning. “How do you know her?”

“Wow. Really?” Simon grinned. “Small world. She’s dating my friend.”

“Oh, you’re friends with Raphael too?” Magnus asked. Jace saw Simon frown and look at him. Jace’s eyes widened as he saw that Simon was about to spill the beans.

Izzy had hooked up with this tiny, crazy redhead last summer and she had been keeping it lowkey. ‘Raphael’ was her beard in a way. Jace knew Raphael was gay or ace like he loved to say in that snooty tone.

Jace really hated Raphael.

“Rapha?” Simon laughed. “He’s…”

“So, Simon…”Jace said loudly, interrupting him. “That song, man…great song. Did you ever train your voice? You sounded really good there.”

Simon looked at him as if he had grown a second head but, bless his heart, he went with it. “Thanks. I have been singing since middle school. The band?” he pointed at the stage. “We’ve been together since then. Give or take a couple of guys.”

Jace watched as Simon talked about his band’s history. Jace didn’t care one way or the other but he loved the way Simon sounded when he talked. The way he laughed, the little quirks he had. Like the way he played with the ring on his middle finger or the way his eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled. The way his eyes flashed with amusement as he looked at him.

Then he realized Simon was looking at him expectantly. “What?”

Simon laughed. “I asked if you sing.”

“No. Oh, no.”

At the same time, Magnus, the shit, said enthusiastically. “Oh yes, he does. He’s really good. Not like you, of course.”

“Of course.” Simon said. “Nobody is as good as I am.” He was looking at Jace as he said that, and he licked his lips slowly. Jace blushed and looked away.

 “Drinks anyone?” Magnus asked when the tension got a little thick and Jace smiled at him in relief. Alec rolled his eyes and stood. “I’ll get the first round. Jace…?”

Jace suppressed a groan. He knew Alec what Alec wanted to talk to him about.

“You know…” Alec started when they got to the bar.

“I’m leaving tomorrow, Alec.” Jace said. “I don’t think I should be getting involved with anyone.”

“Yeah, but…”

“No.” Jace said firmly. “He might be cute but I am _leaving tomorrow.”_

Alec clenched his jaw. “Fine.” The turned away, muttering something about dumbass blonds.

Jace chuckled and elbowed his friend. He turned to look at their table and saw Magnus and Simon talking. Simon grinned at something Magnus said and looked towards the bar. His eyes widened as he caught Jace staring at him. Jace ducked his head. Simon winked and turned back to Magnus; a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m just saying…” Alec said next to him, handing him a two mugs of beer.

“No.” Jace said, but he was not so sure about it.

“Whatever, you’re getting the next one.” Alec said, picking up another his own beers.

Jace rolled his eyes and followed him. He handed Simon a beer. “Whatever he said about me, just know he’s lying…”

Magnus rolls his eyes and Simon laughed. “Well, it depends. He told me you like to pretend you’re a cat when you’re drunk.”

“That was one time.” Jace said. “And that was after-well, that was a hard time for me.”

“You crawled into my boyfriend’s lap and demanded he pet you.” Alec said, grinning. “I may still have a video somewhere.”

“Oh, you have to show me.” Simon said. He took a sip from the mug of beer and grimaced. “God, this is awful. Looks like Dave is watering down the beer again.” He stood up. “I’ll get the good stuff. Shots anyone?”

Magnus grinned. “Yes please.” Simon nodded and left. Magnus smiled. “I like him. We’re definitely keeping him.”

Jace glared at Magnus. It was just like Magnus to steal the show. If he wasn’t completely certain that Magnus was more than a hundred percent in love with Alec, he’d be totally jealous.

“Stop looking at me like that, princess.” Magnus said and took a sip from his mug. “Oh God, this is awful. Let me get the drinks next time, OK, babe?”

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed his mug aside. “Jace, you don’t want anything to do with him. So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jace turned to look at Simon who was practically kneeling on the bar. “It’s just…I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“We know.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“So what?” Magnus asked. “Make tonight count.”

Jace sighed. “I…What if…?”

“If it’s any consolation, he is into you too.” Magnus said.

“What?” Jace sat up straighter. “Did he say something? How do you know? You better not be playing with me, Bane.”

“Here we go.” Simon announced, placing a tray of shots. “That’s vodka and that’s tequila.”

“Awesome.” Magnus said, rubbing his hands together. Alec smiles fondly and Jace smiled. He’d miss these guys.

Simon was on his third shot when Jace started picked up his first. “Whoa, slow down.”

“Oh it’s fine.” Simon said, picking up a lemon wedge. “I don’t get drunk.”

“Oh yeah?” Magnus arched an eyebrow. Alec groaned. Jace laughed. Magnus liked to think he was the only one who could drink. Alec didn’t drink much and Jace reached his limit after a few shots. “Wanna bet?”

Simon laughed. “Bring it on.” He looked up at the bar. “Davey boy, keep the shots coming. This guy is after my crown.”

Immediately it was as if the entire bar was focused on them. The table was cleared and it was as if shots appeared from nowhere. Tequila for Simon and Vodka for Magnus.

“A kiss for luck?” Simon asked, winking. Jace blushed and Simon pointed at his cheek. Alec grinned at him as Jace planted one on Simon’s cheek, almost shivering at the feel of stubble.

****

It was impressive really.

Magnus was red in the face after fifteen shots and Simon calmly dropped his nineteenth shot glass on the table. Or was it twentieth? Jace didn’t bother counting. He had barely looked at the shot; his eyes were on Simon throughout. It was like looking at the sun. Simon was…exceptional.

And he was barely tipsy. Although there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his cheeks were pink. But his eyes were still bright and clear.

He was in love.

He snorted at the voice of his grandmother in his dead, chiding him for falling for yet another bad boy.

Well, grandma, he isn’t a felon. At least.

As far as he knew.

“OK, that’s enough.” Alec said, stopping his boyfriend from picking up another shot glass. Instead he took it and threw it back, shuddering and grimacing. “God! This is vile!”

Simon laughed. “So do I win?”

“I think so.” Jace looked over at Magnus, who was glaring at his boyfriend, or trying to.

“I could have beaten him, you know.” He slurred.

“I know.” Alec said, nodding. He turned to Jace. “I’ll see you at home? I have to get him home. Simon, it was great to meet you. We should do this again. Without the shots.”

He shot Jace a loaded look and then he was gone.

Simon looked at Jace and beamed. “So what next?” Their captive audience had dwindled. “I’m feeling strangely wired.”

“You’re not a felon, are you?” Jace blurted. Simon’s eyes widened and Jace groaned, covering his face. “Sorry.”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Simon said. “I mean, if that’s what you are into, I was once canned for smoking pot in high school.”

Jace shot him a dry look. “Shut up.”

Simon laughed. “I need a lot of water. Then bathroom. Then we are going dancing.”

“OK.” Jace said. Simon stood up and made his way to the bar. He was given a bottle of water which he made a quick work of before he walked to the back of the bar where the bathrooms were.

Yeah, he was in love.

Or at least totally smitten.

 

 


	2. A Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I was on vacation and then I wasn't inspired. But here it is...my Galway Girl but Jimon fic. I was tempted to extend it but then it wouldn't be what I intended it to be (if that makes any sense)
> 
> As usual, feedback is welcome.

Simon and his friends dragged Jace to a club a couple of blocks away. Simon and the other guys were talking and Jace stayed a few steps behind, watching Simon as they walked to the club.

“You like him.” the girl, Maia said to him as she fell into step next to him.

“Uh…” Jace’s first instinct was to deny it. Then he shrugged. “I guess. He’s very…”

“Oh, yeah he is.” Maia said, laughing. “We’ve been friends forever. Though not as long as he and Clary. You know Clary, right?”

“Yeah, she’s dating my sister.” Jace said, wondering where this was going.

“Anyway,” Maia drawled. “As confident as Simon comes across, he’s very fragile. So don’t lead him on if you’re not serious. I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“Hey Roberts!” Simon called out. “Stop telling lies about me.”

“What makes you think I’m talking about you?” Maia retorted. She threw her arms around Jace. “Maybe I’m making my move.”

For a split second, Jace saw Simon’s expression darken. Then he laughed. “He’s not your type.”

“Dang, caught again.” Maia laughed. “Fine Romeo, he’s all yours.”

“You bet your ass he is.” Simon muttered. To Jace, he beamed. “Wanna show me your moves, pretty boy?”

They were in front of the club. He, Alec and Magnus had come here a few times and by the look of things, so had Simon and his friends. The thought that he and Simon had been in the same place before today and they had not even known sent a weird feeling through him.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Think you can keep up?” he teased.

Simon gaped, then grinned. “Are you challenging me?”

Maia and the other guys rolled their eyes and walked into the club; muttering something about ‘weird foreplay’. Simon laughed and reached for Jace’s hand.

“You should know;” Simon whispered as he leaned close to Jace. “I never back down from a challenge.”

“Good to know.” Jace said, ignoring the slight tremor in his voice.

The club was hot and loud and smelled of sweat and booze. They lost the others and it was Simon’s grip on his hand that kept them from losing each other. Simon led them to the bar.

“Another drink, really?” Jace asked loudly to be heard. “You really don’t get drunk do you?”

Simon gave him a dry look. “It’s for you. What would you have, princess?”

Jace flushed and muttered. “Don’t call me that.” Louder he asked for a beer. Simon smiled and started to talk to the bartender.

When he’s sipping his beer, he noticed Simon was staring at him with a bemused look on his face. He looked at him, and arched his eyebrow. Simon huffed out a laugh. He downed his own drink and takes Jace’s from his hands and places it on the table. Then he pulls Jace on to the dance floor.

Now, Jace was a great dancer. He liked the idea of dancing, the feel of a body against him. To him, dancing was a way to relax and just be. Sure, he had picked up a few guys from this very club, so it wasn’t as if he hadn’t ever danced before.

But here, with Simon; it was as if he was in on some sort of secret. Simon danced like he did everything, like he was having the time of his life. He pressed close to Jace and moved his body in a way that made Jace’s throat dry.

Alec would love this.

He wasn’t sure why he was thinking of Alec at a time like this. He felt…hot. His skin felt as if it was pulled tight over his bones. He watched as Simon turned and pressed back against him, taking his hands and wrapping them around him. It was like 0 to 60 in seconds and Jace was turned on.

His fingers flexed on Simon’s middle and he was sure that the brunet grinded against him. He was thankful for the loudness of the club because he was very certain he made a sound.

All too soon, he felt Simon pull him away from the floor, past the bar through a door that said ‘Employees Only’. “I don’t think we’re…” what he wanted to say was cut off by Simon’s lips on him and Jace stopped thinking.

Simon kissed him aggressively and Jace stumbled till he felt a wall behind him. Simon pressed against him and moaned when Jace mistakenly sank his teeth in his bottom lip.

Jace wrapped on arm around Simon’s waist while the other reached low on Simon’s hip. He groaned into the kiss as Simon wrapped his leg around Jace’s leg and started to slowly hump his thigh.

He was dizzy and seconds away from pushing Simon against the wall and tearing his clothes off. Reluctantly, he pulled away, gasping. His breath hitched as Simon kissed down his jaw and started to suck his neck. “Uh, you-I-we shou-should stop.” He couldn’t believe he was saying that. “I don’t th-think we should be here.”

Simon stilled, his breathing harsh.

“You’re probably right.” Simon said shakily, pulling away from Jace. His face was flushed but his smile was bright. “But not for what you’re thinking. Eric works here, so I usually come here to unwind. I don’t think he’d like it if he knew what I was thinking of doing here with you.”

Jace blushed and shook his head. Simon leaned up again and kissed him again. Slower and softer than the last ones. “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

“Uh…” Jace started but Simon just pulled him out of the hallway and back into the loud and hot atmosphere of the club. At the bar, Maia was at the bar with an olive skinned man. She winked at Jace when she caught his gaze and Jace ducked his head in embarrassment.

Less than six hours in Simon’s company and he was sure he blushed a lot more than he had in his entire life.

But he was sure he was having more fun than he had ever had since he came out.

Simon handed him a long glass with something pink in it. He looked at Simon with a dry look and saw that Simon had the same thing. “Drink it, you’ll love it. I promise. If you don’t I’ll get you something else.” Simon said loudly.

It was fruity and non-alcoholic.

It was also too sweet but it was cold and it cooled Jace down somewhat. He still felt as if there was this- _thing_ beneath his skin. He practically inhaled the drink to give himself something to do.

Simon whispered something into Maia’s ear and she nodded, smirking. She nodded at Jace and then Simon held his hand again.

“Wanna get out of here?” Simon asked him. He nodded and put down his glass.

It was barely 3AM when they stumbled out of the club. Simon lit a cigarette and inhaled raggedly.

“Those things can kill you.” Jace said. Simon rolled his eyes.

“I know.” He said, smirking. “I should quit.”

Jace watched as Simon smoked. They were walking back to the bar where Jace had first met him. It was hard to believe that he had known Simon for less than a day.

Going to London was something he had wanted to do when he found out about his biological family. But now…

It seemed like a stupid reason to stay back just because he met a boy. There were boys in London. But that just didn’t feel the same.

“What are you thinking about?” Simon asked, turning to him. “You look…sad.”

“What?” Jace shook his head. “Not sad. Just…confused. I have been planning this trip for months. Now, I can’t help but feel like I’m making a mistake.”

“It’s just a trip, right?” Simon said, walking backwards as he faced Jace. “When are you coming back?”

“I’m…not.” Jace said, sighing at the way Simon’s face fell slightly. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” Simon said, slightly subdued. “Or you can give me the short version.”

Jace nodded. “OK. Basically I’m adopted and last year I found out that my family who I thought was dead are still alive and live in London. So I’m going…home?”

“Wow.” Simon breathed as he stopped walking. “That’s…wow. How did that happen? I mean, how did you end up here?”

Jace shrugged. “My mom died when I was a baby. Alec’s family took me in when I was two. Apparently, she, my mom, ran away from home and…well, my dad is still alive and his entire family; my family want me to come home.”

“And do you want to go home?” Simon asked softly.

“I do. I want to know more about my mom, you know?”

“Then you should go.” Simon said. Jace looked up and saw him smiling at him. “It’s family. You should always be there for family.”

“What about Alec? My m-mom and dad? Izzy?” Jace asked, frustrated. “They are my family too. I feel like I’m abandoning them.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Simon said. “But what do I know? I’m just a crazy kid with a bunch of bad habits.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Well, being crazy is fun.” Jace said, winking. “I haven’t had this much fun in years.”

“Aww.” Simon grinned. “All things considering, you can safely say your last night in New York was epic and you won’t be forgetting it anytime soon. I’ll give it a couple of weeks to month. Then you’ll meet some English boys and live happily ever after.”

That was just it. Jace didn’t want to forget this. He didn’t want to forget Simon.

“OK, enough of that. It’s your last day and the night is still young. Ish.” Simon said, shaking his head. “OK, Jace…it’s your last night, well, morning in New York. What do you wanna do?”

Jace stared at Simon. He wanted him, there was no doubt about that. So what if he had just one night? Or at the very least a few hours before he had to leave for a new life? Simon looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips as he waited for an answer.

Jace moved forward and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him and pressing his lips against his. Simon responded immediately and kissed him back. It was hot and wet and full of want and Jace was this close to forgetting that they were on the street.

They were breathing hard when they pulled away from each other. “OK.” Simon panted. “That…we-we could do that? Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jace said. He wanted this. Even if it was just for tonight. “I’m sure.”

Simon nodded. “OK. My place isn’t far from here. Let’s go.” He said, reaching for Jace’s hand.

***

Simon’s place was not far at all.

They got there in less than ten minutes and when the door closed behind them, Simon suddenly looked uncertain. “Uh, I-I don’t…”

Jace reached for him and kissed him again, suppressing a shiver at the moan that escaped Simon. He whined as Simon pulled away.

“Wait…” Simon breathed. “I need to say something.”

Jace fought the urge to growl impatiently. “OK, what is it?” he said, his hands pushing Simon’s jacket off his shoulders.

“Are you really sure?” Simon asked. “’Cos you’re leaving tomorrow and I’ll probably never see you again and you should know that I really like you and I don’t usually do this and I guess I’m a little worried about…”

“Are _you_ sure?” Jace cut him off; his hands stilling on the warm skin of Simon’s lower back.

“Are you kidding?” Simon rolled his eyes. “I want this like you wouldn’t believe. I just don’t want you to think…”

Jace cut him off again, this time with his lips. “It’s fine. I promise. I want this.”

Simon nodded and led him down the hall.

***

The sun was already rising when Jace’s phone buzzed. Blearily he reached for it to see a text from Alec.

**Alec 7.50AM**

**Where are you?**

Jace rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. He looked at the time on his phone. It was just a few minutes to eight. They had finally fallen asleep around 5AM, so he was still groggy. Simon made a soft sound and cuddled closer to him. His body was warm and Jace didn’t want to get up, but his flight was in twelve hours and he had a lot to do.

Simon didn’t wake up when he reluctantly got out of bed. Jace took a quick, cold shower to wake himself up and then dressed up quickly. Simon was still dead to the world, sprawled on his stomach, the comforter halfway on his body.

Jace stood and watched him for a second, debating whether to wake him up or not. Sighing, he saw Simon’s phone on the floor by the bed and picked it up. He quickly dialed his number.

He left the apartment quickly before he changed his mind.

***

“You better call every day.” Izzy said, hugging him tightly for what seemed like the 50th time. “Or I swear I’ll-.” She buried her face in his neck and sniffed. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

Alec’s eyes were shiny and Jace felt like he was going to cry. For the first time he was leaving his family behind. “I’ll come visit. I promise.” He said, laughing thickly.

He didn’t tell Alec about his night with Simon because he wanted to keep the memory to himself for a while. It was just his luck that he had to leave at the point where everything finally fell into place.

He took his phone out of his pocket and played with it as his family talked around him. He looked at Alec, sitting next to him and Magnus leaning against him; Izzy was on the other side, talking to Clary; her pinky finger linked with the redhead. He had said his goodbyes to his mom and dad before leaving for the airport.

He pulled up the message app on his phone and sent a quick text to Simon, then slid the phone back into his pocket.

Just as they were calling his flight number, Jace’s phone vibrated once.

**Simon 7.15PM**

**I’ll miss you too. Be safe.**

Jace smiled to himself.

It was not much, but it was something. It didn’t matter what happened when he got to London, he was definitely coming back. This was his home.

Besides, Simon was here and he wanted to be here with him.

“I don’t think I’m staying in London.” He said suddenly as he stood up.

“Oh thank God.” Magnus said. “It took you long enough. Pay up, Lightwoods.”

Jace shook his head as his siblings groaned and handed Magnus their money. “You should never make a bet with Bane. Didn’t you guys learn anything the last time?”

“Shut up, Jace.” Alec grumbled, but he was grinning.

Yeah, he was definitely coming back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this chapter is Like A Prayer by Divinity Destroyed


End file.
